The Power the Dark Lord Knew Not
by snipsa
Summary: The O so evil one meets his end, but it’s not how ANYBODY would have imagined! Spoilers up to OOTP, No HBP spoilers – thus no Horcruxes!


**A/N – Okay, really, really stupid little idea I had. I was thinking, that prophesy is WAY to vague, both on whom it's about and on how the end of the Evil One will come about. Thus, this very stupid little fic… Please don't take anything herein seriously!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing, I'm not JK, I'm not related to JK, I've never even been in the Queen's country. That clear enough?**

**Summary – The O so evil one meets his end, but it's not how ANYBODY would have imagined! Spoilers up to OOTP, No HBP spoilers – thus no Horcruxes!**

**The Power the Dark Lord Knew Not**

The Dark Lord Voldemort has been dead for five years now. We've been celebrating his fall for all these years, but yet, few people know exactly how his fall came about. There's been rumours, sure. Rumours that one of his inner-circle killed him, others that praises the boy who lived for his downfall, well I'm one of the few who can set everybody straight. My name is Jake Spade and I happened to be there the day the Dark Lord met his downfall.

Now a bit more about me… I'm a squib, has been all my life – as all squibs tend to be. I work as a stuntman on muggle movie sets in Hollywood. Yip, THAT is where the O so Evil one met his downfall. In HOLLYWOOD!!!

It started out as any other day…

I woke up, fed the dog, kissed the wife, yelled at the kids, got stuck in rush-hour traffic. There truly was nothing that would have indicated that this day would go down in History as the day that all our lives got that bit safer.

I got to the set, spoke to Evan my best mate, set up the gear and so the shooting began, both literally and figuratively. The action scenes that day were intense!

As we were busy with a shoot-out scene somebody suddenly appeared in front of us. Being a squib, I of course immediately realized what had happened. As the rest of the crew stared in wide-eyed wonder we saw as the man looked down at his chest. The red "blood" spreading all over.

It seemed he'd apparated in, just in time to be hit by a stray "bullet". Of course these bullets only contained red paint, but it seemed the man did not know this little fact.

We watched, in quiet fascination, as all colour left his face. To this day I do not know how long he just stood there, staring at the ever-increasing stain. Then, as if in slow motion, he fell forward. I went to check on the man, and couldn't believe it when I found no pulse. It HAD only been a paint-ball!

That was when I got a good look at his face and careened back in absolute horror. For this man had no face. It was like a cross between a snake and a human (although I daresay, more snake than human). The slits for nostrils, the red eyes… There was no question in my mind, THIS was Lord Voldemort. The most evil Wizard in recent History, lay dead in front of me, the cause, at that point in time, undeterminable.

I was going into full panic-mode when a group of Aurors arrived on the scene. They quickly rounded up the crew, did a few memory charms, and voilà, nobody remembered the weird dude that got killed on set. Except of course for myself, I was quick to tell them I'm a squib and that there's no way I'd allow them to alter my memories. It took some convincing, but it seemed they needed a witness.

All this took less than fifteen minutes, but it seemed the Auror force had forgotten that they were there because of an illegal apparition.

To this day, I don't know how good ol' Tommy, as I've gotten to call him recently after learning of his history, had miscalculated his apparition destination so badly.

Anyway, so the Aurors finally got to the man lying there, clearly dead on the floor. They too seemed to go into a state of shock when they realized just WHOM the dead dude was.

They quickly got Albus Dumbledore to assist. They rounded up his body and left, me quickly grabbing onto one of their hands for side-along apparition. As we got to Hogwarts, man that place is STUNNING, we quickly went inside, dragging the body along. It seemed even though everyone was in a state of shock, Albus still had the sense of mind to send somebody ahead to order the kids to their respective common rooms. Thus the halls were deserted as we went up to the old man's offices.

After offering all of us some Lemon Drops, which I kindly refused, he asked to view my memory of what had happened.

Placing it in a pensieve, we all went in for the dive.

Albus and the others all looked quite shaken at what they had seen. It just seemed surreal.

Albus called up the school's medi-witch. She was quick to assure us that the man was indeed Tom Riddle and he was indeed ready to be pushing up daisies. Funny I didn't take her for somebody who had such a morose sense of humour…

She quickly determined that the O so Evil one had succumbed to a heart attack. We all found that quite ironic, as most people didn't believe the man had one.

It was later when only myself and Albus was left that he shared with me what had been bothering him the entire time. Apparently there had been a prophesy as to how the man would meet his end, and this situation just COULDN'T play into it. So I asked him to relate it, and thus I was the third person to hear the complete prophesy relating to the Great Evil's death. Man there's many names to give him now, isn't there? And believe me, for somebody who shouldn't be named, he's been going by a lot of them the past five years.

We had to go through my memory three times to determine exactly whom it was that had shot Moldy, once that was determined Albus and myself went to give the man a visit. This man, just so happened to be my best mate – Evan.

Evan Michaels is three years younger than myself. A muggle through and through. To this day he has no idea that there is such a thing as a wizard, or a whole world that's been created just for them.

As I chatted with my mate, Albus used a mild form of legilimency to see if there was anytime in Evan's past that he had met the good ol' dead dude whom shall be called whatever I like, from now on.

Albus told me later that he was about to give up, when he recognized Riddle's magical signature in one of Evan's memories.

It seemed Riddle heard that a powerful wizard's child had been sent to a muggle elementary school in Boston. He went there for an entire year, in 1976, disguised as an elementary school teacher. At the end of the year, this child had been killed by Riddle when it became clear that he was too filled with goodness to ever join the dude, but in that year he had _marked_ a lot of Evan's work. When we checked this later, it was clear that, by simple coincidence, all of Evan's marks were exactly the same as Riddle's had been when he was in elementary school. Thus, unbeknownst to him he had marked Evan his equal.

Evan also happened to be born on the thirtieth of July. He was born in 1970, but it seemed the prophecy never stated that the person it pertained to was still to be born, it only stated that he had been born when the seventh month ended.

Albus was starting to feel quite foolish for not seeing all the double meanings in the prophesy, but I, and everybody who knew exactly what had happened, were quick to assure him it had been an honest mistake. Who would have thought to look if Voldemort had marked a MUGGLE his equal?

Albus quickly found memories in Evan's parent's minds that explained the thrice-defied part of the prophecy. It seemed they had been very late one day for an important meeting, whilst on a business trip in England, when a young boy had stopped them and asked if he could catch a lift with them. They told him they were sorry but they didn't have room and that they were in quite a hurry. He begged them, three times, they kept declining.

Who would have thought to check if any muggles had thrice defied the Dark Lord?

And so, a man, born as the seventh month died, to parents that had thrice defied him, marked as his equal, had killed the dark lord.

And what, you might ask, was the power the dark lord knew not?

This of course has been up for debate the past five years. Albus believes in his deepest heart that it was to never underestimate a muggle. I on the other hand believe that which were in front of me that day.

Till this day I'll tell anybody that will listen, that the power the dark lord knew not, was the power of MOVIE PROPS!!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Stupid, stupid little idea... But please tell me what you think!


End file.
